DPA027: Hareta's Heart's Desire
is the 2nd chapter of Volume 6 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Jun battles Koya while Hareta and Mitsumi are watching the battle but Jun loses to Koya. The next battle is between Hareta and Flint, an Elite Four member. Hareta sends out his Empoleon while Flint sends out his Rapidash to start the battle. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are watching Jun's match against Koya but Jun's Torterra is knocked out by his Absol. The referee states that Koya is a powerful trainer who uses his Absol to knock out Jun's Torterra and Staraptor. Hareta is cheering for him and Jun sends out his last Pokémon, Dragonite, but gets easily knocked out by Absol's Iron Tail, making Koya the winner of the battle. Koya walks away but gets stopped by Jun and he wishes him good luck in his next battle. Koya however says that people like Jun don't deserve to be a Pokémon trainer because they are raising unhappy Pokémon, making Jun sad, and walks away but Hareta jumps near him. Hareta asks why he was so mean to Jun but Koya replies that his match is going to start soon and walks away. Hareta is angry and goes to his battle. Mitsumi and Jun are watching Hareta's match and Hareta will prove Koya that he is a worthy trainer and his opponent arrives. His opponent is revealed to be Flint, a member of the Elite Four and they start the battle. Hareta sends out his Empoleon while Flint sends out his Rapidash and Empoleon uses Hydro Pump. Flint orders Rapidash to use Agility to dodge the Hydro Pump and uses Sunny Day after. Rapidash makes Empoleon to sit on its back and Hareta joins in but tosses them into the air, using Solar Beam. Mitsumi comments that Flint is good and that he deserves to be in the Elite Four. Hareta retrieves Empoleon and sends out both Regigigas and Misdreavus, wanting to use Skill Swap with Misdreavus but the referee stops him because he is only allowed to use one Pokémon at the same time. Hareta wants to join in himself but isn't allowed either and Flint retrieves his Rapidash, sending out his Drifblim instead. Drifblim attacks Misdreavus and Mitsumi comments that the tournament has strict rules and that Hareta can't protect his Pokémon by using himself due to that. Hareta panicks but reminds himself of the words of Koya, which tells him that he will end up hurting his Pokémon the way he plays and that he is not a worthy trainer. Hareta screams it out that it is not true and says that Koya better watches this match. Drifblim uses Payback on Misdreavus but Misdreavus quickly uses Skill Swap, activating Drifblim's Aftermath, and it knocks them both out. Flint retrieves his Drifblim and sends out his Rapidash while Hareta sends out his Regigigas. Rapidash uses Solar Beam but Regigigas holds on and Hareta says that it is his fault of hurting his Pokémon and that his Pokémon loves him. He also comments that he need to fight hard like they do and Regigigas falls down from the Solar Beam. Flints thinks he has won but Regigigas stands up again and uses Roaring Mega Punch on Rapidash, knocking it out. Hareta wants that Flint sends out his last Pokémon but Flint doesn't send out his Steelix and wishes Hareta the best in the tournament, forfeiting the battle. Hareta is happy that he has won and calls out Koya, telling him that he is going to beat him. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 6 chapters